Kate Winchester
by Truesea14
Summary: One day, Kate shows up on Bobby's porch looking for her supposed biological father, John Winchester. What she finds is a world much bigger, and scarier, than she though. Told from Kate's and Dean's perspective. Starts a week before Dean goes to get Sam from Stanford.
1. Chapter 1

CHapter 1

I was standing outside of my biological father's house, hesitating with my hand above the door, wanting to knock, wanting to see this man who is my father. I almost turned and ran, but I had to know. Why had this man given me up? Was he just one of those ass holes who used women? Had he dumped my mother when she found out she was pregnant with me? I stared out at his garage, all the useless,rusted out cars needing repairs. Turning ,and without hesitation, knocked on his door.

" I got it Bobby!" Called a voice, masculine, strong. Ohgodohgodohgod

A good-looking man opened the door saying " How can I help you?"

I just ogled. I couldn't help it. Standing in front of me stood a very handsome man. He was about 6'2" , seemed about 26 ,with a strong jawline, broad shoulders, short chopped hair, very military style. His eyes a green hazel-ish color. He stood with the devil may care style, kinda like a plaid wearing Han Solo.

" You ok? How can I help you?" This gorgeous man asked again, looking at me like I was nuts. His voice hinting at laughter

" Hi, sorry. I'm looking for a John Winchester? " I looked at him with nice, sad puppy dog eyes, hoping for a little bit of kindness.

He became guarded.

"What business do you have with him?" His eyes flashed dangerously, glinting flint steel of anger. Oh crap.

Standing my ground, even though every fiber of being was telling me to turn tail and use my "special" abilities to disappear, I glared back " Its none of your business. Tell me where he is." I threw in a finger, pointing toward his admittedly very muscular chest.

"Why would I do that? Maybe he doesn't want to see annoying little girls. Where's your doll? " Oh he wanted to play that game. Bring big guy. I was 18, legally an adult.

" I'm not a little girl, thank you very fucking much. I'm 18 ,asshole, and looking for my biological father. That man happens to be a mister John Winchester. So either you help me out or I will make your life a living hell." Check-Mate, asshole.

" Who's there, Dean?" A new voice joins this match of words, this battle of wits going on between me and this jack-hat. A lot older than me and this guy, this asshole Dean.

" Just a girl, claiming John is her father." Dean calls behind him. Anger creeps into his tone.

" Let her in then, its cold outside. Don't be rude." The voice yells back, sounding friendly, if a bit gruff. Like a stern grandpa

Dean glares at me, trying to decide wither to obey the command given to him or to slam the door in my face and worry about me later on. Finally, with a sigh of annoyance, he stepped aside, allowing me to enter the residence. He seemed so annoyed , so with a little huff, I entered the house, making sure to swish my head and hit him with my scarf that was around my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dean's POV

This frustrating girl just waltzes by into Bobby's house. As if I don't have enough on my plate with dad missing. I don't need to deal with a snot nosed girl claiming that her father was my father, which is entirely untrue. My dad loved my mother and even with her death, he would never ever tarnish that memory of her. He may be an alcoholic asshole, sleazy sometimes, flirty with women on cases when it was needed, but he would never sleep with them. I could hear this girl, who never said her name, chatting with Bobby. I took a deep breath and turned a left into the saloon.

" Ok, listen kid, I don't know what you think you know, but John's not your father." I told her.

She rounded on me, green eyes blazing with fury at being called kid. I took her in. She was about 5'7", not too bad of a height, about 17 or 18. She stood with a her arms crossed, fists clinched. She looked ready to fight. I felt something stir within me. I wanted this girl. Badly. Those tight pants and tight black tshirt didn't help quench anything. Her skin was pale with freckles and her lips stayed on the edge of a perpetual smile.

" For your information, he is. Before my mother….. died two years ago, she gave me this envelope and told me not to open it until my 18th birthday. When I opened it 6 months , it told me John Winchester was my and that need to find him. Ive been searching ever since for him." She tossed back at me, as sharp as a javelin.

" Then why are you here, sweetheart? This is my house. Not Johns." Bobby asked her, concerned.

" I do know that. Yesterday I got a voicemail from John himself. Here let me get my phone. I'll show you." She answered cordially. She proceeded to pull out her phone and punch in a few numbers.

" _Kate, This is your father. Go to - proceeds with Bobby's adress - . His name is Bobby. He'll help you find your half brothers and they will keep you safe. Be careful. There are things in this world that you have never seen or can even imagine. They'll help you understand._ " My fathers voice leeches through the phone. I want to punch something.

" So there. I'm looking for my half-brothers." She smugly looked at me, proud to prove a point. Damn she looked good.

" You're looking at one them. My name is Dean. I'm the oldest one. " I don't profer my hand to her. " Sam is your other brother. He's at Stanford right now."

She nods, indicating that she understands my point and the meaning behind the non-profered hand. At least she isn't dumb. She stands and stares at me, willing me to continue.

" I think your a little young to be told the ' Family Business'. " I tell her, trying to steer her, unsuccessfully from our world.

" Tell me. " She glared at me. Stubborn girl. Fine, she asked for it.

" Have you heard of monsters?" I start out.

" Umm yeah, who hasn't? I'm not stupid, _Dean_ " She spits out my name with a little hint of venom.

" Its all real. Demons, Genies, Witches. The boogyman. All real. The family business is to hunt them and destroy them before they hurt other. Got it, _Kate_?" I spit back.

She nods, her eyes flutter and she collapses down.


End file.
